


nothing ever changes

by hanorganaas



Series: The One that Ignored "The Thing" That happened on TFA [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Older Characters, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smut, han thinks leia is the most gorgeous being in the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia make love for the first time in years, and he finds himself admiring the way she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing ever changes

**Author's Note:**

> thistlerose prompted in a ficathon: "he still thinks she's sexy as hell"

Han doesn't know how long it's been since they made love like this. Years definitely. 

He knows it is much different from what it has been in the past. The way she holds his wrists down on the bed [which she sometimes tied together depending how he annoyed her that day ] isn't tight like iron binders. The way she bestows kisses on his brow, his jawline and lips, sometimes moving her lips down his neck and chest, are not hard but gentle. And probably the most curious the way she moves when he is buried deep inside her is slow and steady.

He wonders it was just age had caught up with her or she is afraid too much pressure is going to break open the wound where the lightsaber went through his abdomen and almost robbed him of this. 

"You can go faster sweetheart," Han whispers between harsh breaths, "you ain't gonna break me."

Her hand slithers away from one of his wrists as she stops moving for a moment. She sits up, a small yet gentle smile grazes her lips as she rests her hand on his face. 

"It's not that," She says running her thumb against his cheeks, "its our first time in years. I don't want it to go quick."

Han chuckles, resting his hand on top of hers. Her hand isn't soft and smooth. There are veins that stick out. He just follows their contours.

"You said that the first time we made love remember," He says cocking a brow.

Han's smile brightens as he remembers that moment the wave of pleasure in his body rising as the memory flashed through his mind. They had escaped Jabba's clutches. A sand storm moved throughout the dessert of Tatooine. It started with a small kiss, which led to another, then another and soon they found themselves naked with their bodies moving in slow motions. He remembers the way he looked up at her thinking she was a goddess, thinking how he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have such a woman love him.

He finds himself looking at her that same way. Time did change her, just as it changed him. Her breasts are larger, and her stomach isn't flat with stretch marks she received from childbearing. Her face is rounder, with wrinkles that form at the corners of her eyes and lips. Her hair loose and once beautiful dark long now stops just below her shoulders and was lighter in color.

But still, his heart still beats at hyperspeed when he looks at her. Above him she still looks like a goddess. And she is still the most kriffin sexiest, most attractive and beautiful woman in the galaxy.

"What?" Leia says tilting her head.

"Nothing," Han responds beaming, "it's just...you are just....still so beautiful as I remember. That's all."

"Are you saying that because I look like a rancour now and you are trying to flatter me," She says again turning away blushing. Her voice is much deeper, rougher. Han finds that to be the most attractive feature of this new and improved version of her, enough to make him shudder in pleasure every time she says a word. "Or do you mean it?"

Han's fingers crawl up her arm across her bare shoulder and slip underneath her chin. Leia closes her eyes and revel in the sensation.

"I mean it," He whispers gently pulling her face down. He meets her half way to claim her lips again, "I'm still crazy about you."

She moves again. Still gentle, but at a faster pace. Quiet moans leaving their lips as they touch, pulsing in times with the waves of pleasure moved through their bodies. Releasing almost in time and in sync as they are with each other. It isn't wild, but it's perfect. 

"I still love you," She rasps against his lips as she catches her breath.

Han smiles as bumps his nose against hers. Just the way she always liked. 

"And I still know," He whispers.

And with a breathy laugh she claims his lips again. It is nice to know, even though they spent years apart....

They are _still_ the princess and the scoundrel that were two parts that made one whole.


End file.
